


Count Me In

by localif3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 10kcaloriechallenge, Fluff, M/M, Youtube!Au, a bit of crack, markchan, markhyuck, supportive!Mark, they're both dumb, vlogger!Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localif3/pseuds/localif3
Summary: "I watched as people on youtube do all kinds of 'calorie challenge'. So I decided that I would do it as well."Or Donghyuck is a youtube vlogger who has decided to do 10K calorie challenge and Mark is his supportive boyfriend, helping him with that.





	Count Me In

**Author's Note:**

> For the past few days I've been watching 'calories challenge' on yt and thought to myself that it would fit perfectly for Markchan. so here I am.
> 
> Also sorry for mistakes, if there are any!

Donghyuck left his room looking through something on the camera. He sat down at the kitchen table, not even paying attention to the boy sitting on the other side.

"Are you going to record something again?" asked Mark, taking the toast to his mouth. In front of him stood a plate, on which there were another three large slices of toast bread, covered with maple syrup and powdered sugar. It was 8:20 and they've been eating breakfast. At least he has, because the latter apparently did not pay attention to what was going on around him.  
"Yeah, yesterday night..." he raised his head from the camera, thinking about something "well, it was already today" he corrected, returning his gaze to the screen of the device "I watched as people on youtube do all kinds of 'calorie challenge'." he said. He pushed a few buttons on the camera and put the equipment away, finally looking at his boyfriend "So I decided that I would do it as well."

Mark looked unmoved. Donghyuck has always tried to distinguish himself on youtube, claiming that the life of the vlogger is his calling. Of course, knocking out on the internet is not something that can be achieved day by day. Unless, you want to do illegal or extremely irresponsible challenges, otherwise you need to work hard for it, with your own blood and your own sweat. Well, maybe without blood, but you know. Donghyuck tried many crazy (but quite normal) challenges to get many subscriptions. And when he finally achieved some pretty sum, thanks to which he started earning his first money, he began to promise his followers that he would try to do the most interesting and the funniest videos he could. And that's what he’s been talking about for more than 80% of his day.

"And of course" he began, after a long silence, seeing that he would receive no additional reaction from the elder "you will help me with this" he added, taking the last french toast from the plate.

"Sure, as always." Brunet laughed and got up from the table. He leaned against the cupboard, turning his gaze once more at the younger one "you should have no problem with that, looking at how much you eat"

"Sure, I will go through those 10,000 calmly" he laughed, licking his fingers, which were covered in maple syrup.

 

"Hello, it's your boy Haechan and today I'm going to attempt 10k calorie challenge!"

"First we're going to eat something which has a lot of calories but is pretty light, because I still need to have a place for other stuff for today" he laughed.

"Banana chocolate chip pancakes aaaaand..." he took out a big bottle from behind the camera "a maple syrup! Because I love it."

"Myfitnesspal is telling me that one of these babies is 156kcal so five will be... plus maple syrup… " he started counting in his head "about 915 kcal!" He looked at his plate terrified. It was such a big number for only 5 pieces. But after a moment, a smile returned on his face "Easy"

 

"Hey babe, you've started already?"

"Yeah, I've just eaten 5 pancakes and right now I'm fighting with that bowl of cereals" he said as he showed him an almost empty bowl. “Adding it all together it’s already 13 hundreds calories”

"You're doing great, but hey, is it okay for us to talk so casually in front of the camera" Mark asked, pointing and the camera next to them.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm going to speed up and mute the video while I'm eating, otherwise it would probably last more than 10 hours"

"Right"

 

They were sitting in the car, riding to Donghyuck’s most favorite fast food restaurant. Dunkin’ Donuts.

“Woah, I can’t remember when I last eaten here. Since I’ve been on a diet I tried to avoid this place” he leaned on a seat, looking at Mark, who was driving. He still hasn’t managed to pass his driving test, so his boyfriend was taking him everywhere. Unless he didn’t have time because of the work. In that case Donghyuck had to travel by public transport which was not that bad actually. But of course, riding by car with his boyfriend was so much better. Mark laughed quietly, changing a gear.

“I don’t remember either. I don’t like donuts, as you know”

“I still can’t understand how can someone not like donuts? Hello, they’re donuts!” he shouted, waving his hands in every where trying to show how amazing and wonderful donuts are. “I’ve been trying so hard not to eat those because of the diet, and you without any effort was coming here and didn’t eat them. Wow” he marked. He remember how Mark was telling him that he was meeting with his friends at the restaurant many times, but orders only black coffee because he doesn’t like sweets.

“How can I be with person who doesn’t like sweets?”

“You still love me though” Mark said putting his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh and squeezing it a bit.

“Yeah yeah, sure”  
He turned on his camera.

"Ah, I forgot to say that during the whole day, Mark will be helping me." He pointed the camera at the boy sitting by the wheel. "My lovely boyfriend, who still isn't fed up with me yet," he leaned forward and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek. Brunet laughed.

“Now we are going to Dunkin 'Donuts, because of course, what is a 'calorie challenge' without donuts.” he laughed and finished recording.

 

They were in the car. Donghyuck was sitting on passenger’s seat, holding a box of donuts on his laps. Mark was right next to him with a cup of coffee in his hand. The stuff told them that they cannot filming inside of the restaurant, so they decided to eat it them in a vehicle, as coming back home was not an option. The donuts would be cold or dry till the time they come back. And sitting in the car wasn’t really the worst idea. Even though it was Donghyuck who proposed it.

“I bought five different donuts” he showed a big, white box into a camera “and Mark bought himself only a black coffee, because he’s a coward”

“Shut up, will you?”

“How could you tell me to shut up? I’m recording here” he said and made a face like he was offended by the elder’s remark. Mark only rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

“Anyway, here’s our sweet babies” he opened a box. Inside were five colorful donuts. Each with a different glaze and filling. “I was counting it… I mean, Mark counted it and the whole was… um, 1530 calories.” He looked at his boyfriend, to checked if he remembered the number correctly. Mark nodded. “so let’s start”

Every time he was taking another donut from the box, he showed it into the camera and told its name and a flavor. He loved donuts so he could talk about them for a long.

“Here we have oreo crème one” he showed. “One of my favorite, but unfortunately it’s not always available.” He took a big bite “But thanks to my luck, I managed to buy the last one today.” He winked into a camera and smiled.

 

“Isn’t it weird to talk to the camera and eat in front of it?” asked Mark, as they were driving back home.

“Not really. It feels like talking with you on skype, but instead you’re right next to me.” He stopped, thinking for a while about his answer “I mean, I talked and ate so many times in front of the camera, when you were in Canada last year, that it’s not weird anymore” he added, being satisfy with his new answer.

 

“Let’s stop in the market and buy some junk food for you” Said Mark as he stopped on the parking lot.

“And something for you, you also need to eat, remember?”

“Yeah, for me as well”  
Donghyuck was putting a lot of stuff into a cart. Doritos, peanut butter, strawberry jam, toasts…

“Peanut butter and jelly is something I’ve been really craving for for a long time” he said happily putting those stuff in the cart. “I was avoiding it, because peanut butter is pretty caloric, but I don’t care today.”

“But it’s not that unhealthy though”

“Never mind, I’m still calling it a cheat day”

In the end they bought a lot of crisps and cookies. They also bought a big pack of sour gummy worms. It was the only snack that Mark liked. And even though he didn’t like sweets, this was something he could eat non-stop.

 

They went into their flat. They had been living together for more than a year now. Donghyuck sat on the couch, leaving their groceries on the floor right at the entrance. He turned on tv on some random channel and pulled out his camera.

“Hey, at least leave those stuff in the kitchen” shouted Mark.

“Why though? I’m going to eat it soon so I need to have it close to me” Mark rolled his eyes.

“You’re eating that much today, some motion won’t hurt you”

“Hey, are you suggesting that I’m fat?” he asked. He got up and went after Mark to the kitchen.

“No, I’d never say that about you”

“And what about when I would really be fat”

“I still won’t say that. You will always be perfect in my eyes”

“Does it mean that I’m fat already?” he cried, turning his gaze from Mark and moved as far from the boy as possible. But it wasn’t far because their kitchen was pretty small.

“What even, I didn’t say anything like that”

“But you probably thought about it” Donghyuck loved to tease Mark. And Mark rarely found out that all of this is just a play. After their little ‘quarrels’ he was always hugging him and giving him a small kisses to show how much he really loves him. And Donghyuck always thought that those little teasing were worth it.

Mark was about to say something but Donghyuck went out of the kitchen.

“Never mind, I’m still going to eat that” he added. Mark looked tired and decided to not answer his little, bitchy boyfriend and ignore him for as long as it’s possible. So it would be probably less than 10 minutes, he thought.

 

He was sitting on the couch with a big pack of Doritos. “I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to eat all of this, so I’m just have a small bowl which will be about 50 grams, and it will be 630 calories. I will be summing the whole intake somewhere at the corner here or there” he added, pointing the air in where the number will be shown. He put camera on the table and started to eat. There was some dumb variety show playing on tv, so he decided to watch it, as he didn’t have anything better to do.

“Hey babe” he heard his boyfriend’s voice and saw Mark as he sat beside him. He was holding a plate with two big toasts with peanut butter and jelly on it. “I don’t know if you’re still angry on me, so I made your craving toasties with hope that you’ll forgive me for whatever I did wrong” he placed a plate in front of the younger boy. Donghyuck looked at him.

“Hm, I’m not sure if those are enough for forgiveness”

“Oh come on, I didn’t even do anything bad” he leaned closer and kissed him somewhere next to his right eye. “Will you forgive me?” he asked quietly right into his ear and then left a small kiss there as well.

“You know that I’m recording?” Donghyuck said unmoved.

“I do not care” he answered, leaving a lot of kisses on his boyfriend’s face “Come on, say that you forgave me.”

“Let me think about it” He didn’t want to give up on it so easily. But right after the moment he felt hands on his stomach. “oh no, you didn’t…” he didn’t even finish as he started to wriggle on the couch. Mark was tickling him and Donghyuck couldn’t stop from laughing out loud. “Stop” he shouted but it didn’t help.

“Say that you forgave me or I won’t stop” he said, tickling the younger boy. Now he was on top of him, tickling him as much as he could. Karma, he thought, laughing as well.

“Okay, okay…” he cried “I forgave you” Mark automatically stopped and left him. Sat beside as before and smiled as nothing ever happened.

Donghyuck got up and also sat on the same place as before.

“But don’t think that you’ll get away with it” he said taking some crisps from the bowl “I have everything recorded” he pointed at the camera and laughed quietly. “One day, when you decide to divorce me I’ll show it in the court and you’ll be finished” he added, laughing.

“The fuck Hyuck?” Mark laughed, Donghyuck’s weird side was starting to showing up “We’re not even married”

“Yet”

 

“Hello youtube, it’s still the same day and it’s still me. We’re now in the pizza restaurant. It’s 3 o’clock and we’re eating some late lunch slash early dinner” he said.

“Who are you talking to?” asked small man, who was sitting in front of him.

“Recording on youtube.” said Mark. They were sitting in the restaurant, waiting for their order to be completed. Mark, Donghyuck and Sicheng - Mark’s colleague from work who just wanted to have pizza on dinner and somehow ended in the same restaurant as them.

“I ordered a large pepperoni and garlic breads so If I managed to eat this, I will have over 7k calories eaten then” he said.  
Sicheng looked shocked at the youngest boy.

“Woah, you’re doing 10k calorie challenge?” he asked impressed. Donghyuck nodded proudly.

“And it’s going really well actually”

“You still haven’t even reached a half, you know?” Mark said quietly, drinking his soda.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m doing great.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes “And you were supposed to helping me. What kind of support are you?”

“I’m helping you mentally” he nodded “also I bought most of the food for you, so you should thank me for that” Sicheng was sitting quietly, not knowing exactly what to say or if this is even a good idea to say anything.

“Oh, be sure that I’ll sincerely thank you for it later” younger winked at his boyfriend and Mark giggled. How the fuck did I end up with them, thought Sicheng, sipping his coke more and more awkwardly.

The pizza arrived few minutes later. They ordered one large for Donghyuck and two medium each for Mark and Sicheng. Normally they would’ve ate large as well, without any problems, but Sicheng said that he had a meeting later and he was suppose to leave some space for more snacks, and Mark said that he’s not feeling well to eat so much, on which Donghyuck had mocked that he’s a coward.

“Look at this cheesy, pepperoni pizza” he said, showing a large piece in front of the camera. He then put it into his mouth “woah, it’s sooo good” he mumbled, chewing. “Fuck diet, I’m coming here tomorrow and the day after. It’s so fucking good” he said, finishing a piece and taking another one.

“Hey, stop with the swearing” shouted Mark, throwing a napkin on the boy.

“What’s the big deal? I’m going to mute it anyway.”

“I’m still hearing it though”

Mark was so tired with the younger sometimes. Even though there was only one year difference between them, he often felt like a parent with a kid, who he need to take care of all the time. But of course there were times when Donghyuck was actually acting like an adult. When he had some stuff to do in his university, he could take it seriously. But it was rare. Unfortunately.

“And it’s the last one!” he added, chewing the last piece. “Bravo for me, I reached 7k calories!” he clapped for himself. Mark only laughed. Sicheng was already gone, saying that he had something to do, but Mark was sure that he had been so done with his dumb boyfriend, or even with Mark himself that he said some shit just to be as far as possible from them. And to be honest, he wouldn't even be surprised if this was a true.

 

They were sitting on the couch, watching tv. It was 9pm. The day still last, and it was time to eat their last meal to finish 10k calorie challenge.

“Ready for it?” asked Mark. He’s just ended a phone call, he ordered a big bucket of fried chicken, plus some side dishes and fries.

“Not really” Donghyuck looked up at his boyfriend “I’m still feeling full after that pizza, but I’m not going to give up now.” He answered. Mark leaned on and give him a kiss.

“That’s my boy”

 

“Okay, that’s the last two pieces” he showed almost empty bucket into a camera. “I’m pretty sure that I already exceed 10 thousand, because the whole bucket was three hundreds something, but I’m not going to throw those two babies away. So I’ll just eat them.” He laughed, but to be true, he wasn’t in the mood to laugh. He was so full that he was talking with difficulty.

“Come on, I believe in you” said Mark. He was sitting in front of him, at the other side of the camera and was supporting him for the whole time. He was knowing that Donghyuck is already full, and that it’s the hardest part right now. “You don’t need to rush, You still have a lot of time”

Donghyuck smiled and took a big sip of his diet coke. “I didn’t know it would be that hard”

“It was known, you normally don’t eat that many.” Mark was trying to make him feel better. But the younger one was pretty gloomy. “But hey, you achieved the goal, so what’s with that mood?”

“I’m feeling pretty sick right now” he laughed a bit “And there are rules that I can’t puke so I need to act as everything is great for a bit more” he answered. Mark nodded.

“Okay, so just take some bites of this chicken and then go lie down in the bed for a while. No matter what, you won that challenge” Mark got up and sat next to his boyfriend. He gave him a light hug. “I always believed in you” he murmured into his ear.

“Thanks, Mark” Donghyuck answered. He took the last bite, showed an empty bucket into a camera and stopped recording.

 

“Hey, and how is your tummy feeling?” asked Mark, lying down next to his boyfriend.

“Full” answered the younger one.

“Don’t worry, it will be all digested by tomorrow”

“Yeah, I know. But right now all of this is inside of me” he cried, turning his gaze to the brunet boy. “I don't even want to think how much I gained. And I still have to record the ending, you know”

“So do it now, or else you’ll fall asleep”

“Yeah, you’re right” he said quietly, turning the camera on. He pointed on his face and smiled.

“Hey, so it’s almost midnight” he started quietly “and as you saw I managed to win that challenge. Yay me” He laughed, looking at Mark for a while. The older boy smiled back.

"So write in the comment section down below what you want me to do next time. Also give this video a lot of thumbs up" in that moment Mark appeared in a frame and give him a smooch on a cheek "if not for me, do it for my boy, because he will be the one listening to my complains for the next week. Love ya. And see you soon in the next video!"


End file.
